This invention relates generally to a claw feed mechanism for a motion picture camera, and, in particular, to a claw feed mechanism for a motion picture camera which incorporates lighter, more easily moveable film feeder pins having advancing prongs for intermittently advancing film whereby the noise produced by the claw feed mechanism is reduced.
The conventional claw feed mechanism generally includes relatively large film feeder arms and film holding arms. The film feeder arms are adapted to intermittently advance consecutive frames of the movie film for exposure by engagement with perforations along the edge of the film. The film holding arms are adapted to intermittently stop the advancement of the film by engaging perforated openings along the edge of the film so that each consecutive frame can be properly exposed.
The claw feed mechanism in a motion picture camera is adapted to intermittently advance the film so that each frame is consecutively exposed through the photographic optics (lenses) of the camera. It is necessary that such a system be highly precise in positioning and holding each consecutive frame of the film for exposure so that a high quality film is produced. Where the film is adapted to be used with a sound track, it is imperative that any noise eminating from the interior of the camera be kept to an absolute minimum.
A major disadvantage of prior art claw feed systems is that relatively large, massive film feeder arms and film holding arms are required for proper construction of the systems. Since the film feeder arms and film holding arms are relatively large and massive, a large driving energy is necessary to move these arms. Also, since the claw feed mechanism of a motion picture camera must be precisely constructed for producing high quality motion picture films, high technical precision in manufacture is called for. The relatively large, massive film feeding arms and film holding arms of the prior art make such high technical precision even more difficult to achieve. Additionally, the prior art claw feed systems produce substantial noise in operation, which noise is often transmitted to the sound track on the film thereby rendering such prior art systems less that completely satisfactory.
Accordingly, an improved claw feed mechanism in which the size and weight of the film feeder arms and the film holding arms are substantially reduced for minimizing the noise produced and which admits of the high precision necessary for making high quality motion pictures, is desired.